the_energy_strike_incidentfandomcom-20200215-history
Sun burst
"sunburn outbreak? who told you this?" -UNSC CENTCOM sun burst is the second antagonist in the rise of the dark nemesis series appearance formally a survivor of the solar destruction on planet erbus in 2371, sun burst is one of the most dangerous criminals in galactic reality, he has the ability to perform corrosive damage on any object he touches (only works when using this ability), causing organisms and objects to decay overtime. RotDN 2 appearance sun burst returns in rise of the dark nemesis 2. however, his armor is heavily scratched and damaged. RotDN 3 appearance sun burst's appearance is similar to rise of the dark nemesis 2. however, his armor is even more scratched and damaged, and has a scar on the rear right of his upper torso. RotDN 4 appearance sun burst's appearance in rise of the dark nemesis 4 almost resembles a zombie-like humanoid. his hair is completely missing and his armor is completely covered in rust and blood. survival on erbus in 2371, a war with solar criminals started. the lord of the solar race, steam puncher, wanted the war ended. steam puncher fired nuclear plasma warheads and turn erbus into glass, forcing the solar race to be extinguished, permanently. sun burst was lucky to survive the warhead's blasts, due to being underground. when he went up out of the caves, the entire planet was crystallized, and all members of the solar race, were dead. strategy sun burst is in fact, a criminal of the solar race. he usually respects ne'shal to'lath as the god of darkness. when sun burst joined the dark nemesis, they both caused chaos in all human planets. his first encounter with the UNSC was on 2578 in season 1. episode 12. aka: the sun and the nemesis. many losses were reported to the members of the office of naval intelligence. later UNSC naval combat was sent to wipe out sun burst. this was a fail due to sun burst using his ability to decay objects, including humans. all troops were wiped out and decayed, the UNSC later found out that all of them was about to be decayed to oblivion. powers decay sun burst can decay his enemies and leave behind nothing but bones and decayed skin. solar flare sun burst's name has "sun" in the beginning, this means he can cause solar flares when he's outnumbered. glass/plasma shots used by the solar race for weapons, sun burst is actually a cultist of plasma, he can fire plasma projectiles and turn his enemy to glass. suffocation on rare occasions, sun burst can suffocate his enemy, this happens on season 2 episode 3. aka: tactical mission. renegade action sun burst can perform renegade actions, thus kill his enemies, intimidate others, etc. in-game sun burst is the fourth boss in the game. he is encountered in chapter 4. during the battle, there are 4 generators that need to be activated. all of each go in each direction (north, east, south and west). after activating them, the generators will damage sun burst then reset. the player must perform the same action. however, the generators are more heavily guarded. after defeating sun burst, he bursts into dark energy fragments. after this, the core is set to self-destruct. multiplayer sun burst is also an unlockable character in the game. to unlock him, the player must complete the game with the sacrifice ending. trivia * sun burst has a corrosive eye socket, leaking what appears to be a black mucus like substance. * sun burst has been believing the dark nemesis for years before he was recruited. all other criminals on erbus did the same thing. * sun burst never believes the light guardian and he believes he is a threat to humanity, but the light guardian is a protector, not a demonic alien human hybrid. * on season 5 episode 30. aka: the final battle, urdnot bakara said the dark nemesis is messing with his mind. he usually refuses that speech, sun burst responded that all other criminals will serve him as the god of darkness, thus he committed suicide, so he would not listen to that. themes ageless empires this song is the theme of sun burst. this plays during the battle in dark oblivion's core. Category:Dark energy creatures + hostile aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses